


Outpost

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/F, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: It was meant to be a big hit against crime.It was a big hit for Lin, in a way.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Outpost

In the less than stellar parts of Republic City, there’s a warehouse.

It’s not a warehouse: It’s not registered as one, nor does it look like one. And that’s the whole point of it.

It’s an outpost where the Fire Nation Triads keep all their stuff before moving it on to the Earth Kingdom.

There’s stuff in there that could put people on death row and their henchmen behind bars for several lifetimes.

Lin’s already tasting the sentences as she stands outside the building, then they go in.

Their informant never mentioned that thing being on the other side and Lin’s last thought is that he’ll be on the death row list first chance she gets.

Then the world goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot thickens!
> 
> Let me know what you think and please check out the other parts of this series if you havent!


End file.
